A chemically amplified resist composition is used for semiconductor microfabrication.
In semiconductor microfabrication, it is desirable to form patterns having high resolution, high sensitivity and good line-edge roughness, and it is expected for a chemically amplified resist composition to give such patterns.
JP 2006-58739A discloses a chemically amplified resist composition containing a polyhydric phenol compound wherein at least one hydroxyl group bonded to a phenyl group is protected by a 1-ethoxyethyl group.